The disclosures herein relate generally to communicating with applications in information handling systems (IHSs) that use transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP). TCP/IP applications use sockets to communicate with each other. A TCP/IP server may create within its TCP/IP application a socket and bind the socket to a port/IP pair to facilitate communication with a TCP/IP client.